Love Is Not Something To Be Taken Lightly: Part 1
by DarkAngelGrl22567
Summary: Dean and Sam meet Bobby's niece. As they learn more about her they, in turn, learn a little more about themselves. Rated T. Complete! Part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Dean Winchester. I will never forget what he did for me or what he did to me. He helped me then pushed me away when I needed him the most. I will never understand him. Probably no one will__…_

In the crisp morning in Sioux Falls, South Dakota a '67 Chevy Impala twisted and spun into the dirt driveway of Bobby Singer. The tire marks already impressed into the gravel matched those of the Impala exactly. The car had been in and out of that driveway multiple times.

A girl, no older than nineteen, bolted upright in her bed. The open window in her room allowed some sunlight to seep in and highlight her features like a spot-light.

Her long, rich, wavy red-brown hair shone in the light and almost sparkled. Deep green eyes that could penetrate even the most secretive of souls swept their way around the room and rested on the calendar on the wall across from her bed. The day was circled with the word _Boys_ on it in bold pen. Her original full-lipped frown, at having been woken up much too early for her liking, melted away into a wide grin as she heard the engine of the car die and doors opening.

Jumping out of bed, she rushed to throw on clothes, not paying attention to what they were, and rushed down the stairs.

She wanted to get to the door first, to see these fantastic hunters her uncle had talked so much about since she came to stay with him. He had talked non-stop about the Winchester's and she was excited to see who they were. Surely, anyone worthy enough for her uncle to praise them like they were his own sons, were excellent hunters. Maybe they could teach her a couple tricks.

A harsh knock echoed through the quiet house and a rough voice yelled out, "Bobby! Ya in there?"

She ran down the stairs and maneuvered her way around her uncle - who was going to the door already – and yanked the door open to greet them.

"Hey, guys!" She said, beaming up at them.

She was shocked to see that they weren't actually that bad looking. The hunters she knew didn't really care about looks and most of them had bad habits. These guys seemed as well-groomed and into hygiene as much as any normal person would. Yeah, they would definitely have to teach her something.

Their surprised and confused faces had her laughing out loud. The shorter one had much better expressions than the taller one, but the taller one seemed like the type of person she could get along well with. She didn't know how she knew that, she just felt it.

A feeling of instant relief swept through her as she heard her uncle approach from behind. She was curious to see what their reunion would be like. She's never really known her uncle to be the affectionate type, but from the way he talked about these men it seemed like he was talking about his brother. To her, it was obvious Bobby thought of these boys as his blood – whether they were or not.

"Hey, boys, how's life?" He greeted them warmly.

"Good, Bobby, at least as good as it gets. Who's this?" The taller one asked gesturing to her.

"Oh, this is my niece, Viviane. She about bowled me over to get the door." He chuckled.

She blushed with embarrassment, as the boys looked her over.

She wasn't exactly in good attire she just realized. She was in a Black Sabbath band tee that she had ripped off the sleeves and made into a tank-top and some white-washed jeans, she also had paint and grass and dirt stains all over the legs of the pants and some on her shirt.

She probably looked like some bum to them. She hadn't been planning on dressing to impress, but now she was regretting that decision to just grab clothes and deal with it.

"Oh, hey, my name is Sam and this is my brother, Dean." He said holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Hey, but I don't shake." She said, giving him an apologetic look. She didn't shake, not because she was some germ freak, but because shaking someone's hand seemed too business-like. She hated anything to do with business. Those people seemed too stuck-up for her.

"Oh. Sorry." Sam said withdrawing is hand back.

She smiled at him, hoping she hadn't offended him. "It's okay."

"C'mon in." Bobby said leading them in. "I've been waitin' for ya."

Viviane gestured for them to follow Bobby inside and she followed them, making sure to close the door behind them.

They were led to the living room where there was additional furniture added since her arrival, although it was only a small chair, but it definitely was handy since they all wouldn't be able to fit on the couch.

She had planned on sitting in the chair so that her uncle and the boys could sit together and talk. She would be out of the way to let them enjoy the reunion before she bombarded them with questions about hunting and how they started and such.

But Bobby had taken the chair leaving her, Sam and Dean with the couch. She got nervous and even more so when Sam and Dean took opposites sides of the couch, leaving her in-between the two. They sat down in their respective seats and Viviane did her best to not gawk at them, but that was surprisingly hard. They each had their own highlighted features.

Dean had that bad boy look about him. His leather jacket was almost an exact replica of hers except hers was a lighter brown. The way he held himself screamed arrogance but his shoulders sagged, like he had some secret that was eating him up inside.

His brother looked the same except friendlier and less arrogant. Her intuition was raising every kind of alarm in her head telling her that these boys were hiding something and something big. And by the way they side-glanced her and looked back at her uncle, she instantly knew that her uncle knew what it was.

The tension in the room was tangible. She could practically feel it suffocating her with every breath she inhaled. What was going on?

Almost as if it were on her side and knew she wanted to leave the room immediately, the phone rang from on the wall in the other room. Trying to hold back a sigh of relief, she jumped off the couch in a hurry and rushed to the phone labeled _family_, she knew he used in case a friend of his was rushed to the hospital and needed to be released by a family member.

She contemplated for a while whether or not to pick it up. Bobby might have to be the one to answer it if the hunter had named him as his immediate family, but Bobby was busy. And it wouldn't hurt to just hand him the phone.

So, against her better judgment, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is Robert Singer there?"

She couldn't hold the shocked look back at hearing Bobby's full name. They normally just called him 'Bobby' and sometimes it was a random alias like Ben or Benny or something like that. As far as Viviane knew, no one apart from select hunters knew Bobby's full name. This had to be important.

"Who's calling?" She tried to keep her voice from sounding rude but curiosity got the best of her and she recognized the demanding tone on her voice.

"Central Florida Regional Hospital."

"Florida?" Why would a hospital in Florida be calling for Bobby?

"Yes. Is he there?" The person on the other line started to sound impatient.

"Yes. Hang on a minute." She said, setting the phone down gently. Peeking her head around the corner she saw her uncle and the Winchesters chatting. She hated the break them up but she had to.

"Bobby?" She whispered.

He, including the boys, looked at Viviane.

"A hospital in Florida is calling for you." She told him.

His face went white as his smile instantly dropped and he rushed over to the phone. Holding it close to his ear he spoke quietly, Viviane could barely hear the hiss of his whispers into the phone. She wanted to know what was going on so bad. It was practically killing her inside.

She went to sit back down in between the brothers, although not liking it one bit. She supposed she could sit in the chair that Bobby vacated but it would be awkward and she didn't want them to think she didn't like them.

As soon as she did, Dean asked her what the hospital wanted.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Something important though, he practically ran to the phone."

The boys shared look of worry and silence didn't go unnoticed by the nineteen year old.

_I probably look the same. _She thought to herself.

Viviane strained her ears to try and hear what was being said. Nothing was completely clear but the silence helped carry the conversation her uncle was holding into the living room. Her heart beat faster and harsher against her chest as she heard the alarm and pain in his voice.

"Dead? How?" He sounded wary and anxious at the same time.

She leaned forward and rested her chin on her folded hands. Trying to focus on the floor and make it seem like she wasn't eavesdropping on her uncle's phone call.

"What? That's…impossible." Bobby said and paused a bit. She heard a buzzing on the other line.

"No, no funeral…doesn't need to see…like that. Just do what you want with the bodies."

Viviane froze. _Bodies?_ _Florida? _Her parents were in Florida. On a hunt. In Florida… Hunt.

_No._

"So, Viviane, where are your parents?" Sam asked, seeming to be oblivious to what was going on in her head right now.

She turned to him, trying to keep calm. Maybe it wasn't who she thought it was. Maybe it was someone else.

"They're on a hunt." She said, her voice slightly shaky, but she tried to control it. "And they said I couldn't come with them this time because it's too dangerous, so they dumped me here."

He nodded his head, "They're probably right about that. You shouldn't be hunting at your age."

Viviane's head shot towards him, glaring at him, imagining looks _could_ kill and Sam was melting on the spot.

"I'm nineteen, Sam. I think I'm plenty old enough to hunt. I've already hunted numerous times. So it's not like I'm inexperienced. I just don't understand what's so bad about that one." She said in a huff, trying to sound angry rather than worried at the moment.

Dean looked like he was about to say something she was bound to hate, when Bobby came back looking like a ghost and stared straight at Viviane, not taking his eyes off her once.

_Please let me be wrong…_

"What did the hospital want?" Viviane asked. She wanted to know and get the worrying done and over with.

"My brother and his wife are dead." He said.

And just like that it seemed like her world was crushed. Everything she ever knew was wrong, and everything was impossibly horrible.

It took her a minute to form a coherent sentence after opening and closing her mouth for a while, trying to speak but nothing came out.

"Your brother? Dad?" She asked him, hoping that he had another brother who she hadn't met yet. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this was all just an assumption gone wrong. Maybe.

"Yes, your father. I think they died on a hunt." His expression was solemn.

She knew he was beating himself up for not going with them. She heard the argument they had the night her parents dropped her off, and it wasn't one of those 'say your piece and we'll go' kind of arguments, there was too much yelling. Bobby would have done anything for his younger brother; he told him it was his job to protect him since grade school.

Her uncle wasn't one to share his feelings on almost anything. Normally, he hid his emotions pretty well, but with the knowledge that his only brother was dead, along with his sister-in-law, the turmoil and anguish in his eyes was too plain to not see.

She looked down at the floor, away from her uncle's despair, trying to will the tears not to fall, but soon enough, there were dark circles on her jeans and the circles were growing rapidly. Her vision was blurry.

_How could this happen?_

"Do you know what they were hunting?" Dean asked - his voice seemed far away to her now. They all did.

_Why them? _

"No."

_They always seemed so… immortal. How could this have happened?_

Hearing that she knew something they did not, she decided to suck it up. To stop moping around and act like the hunter she was. She would beat this thing within an inch of its life if she had anything to do about it. And she would. She was leaving for Florida. Tonight.

"I do." She said. Her voice was slightly shaky but otherwise she thought she sounded controlled. "They said they were hunting a demon that caused people to freeze to death. By making their body temperatures go down slowly."

She remembered doing research on it with them before they left. The death pictures were horrible. It seemed to have served as a back-up for crossroad's demons when the hellhounds didn't do their job right or the person would have Goofer Dust handy. The deaths lined up by the hundreds since the myths about crossroad demons began.

She couldn't help but picture her parent's bodies being blackened and the skin falling off…

"Freeze to death?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

"Did I stutter?" She spat. She knew she was being unfair, but her mother and father were dead, and they wanted to concentrate on the details?

"How did they know it wasn't just people being out in the cold too much?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Sam said warningly.

"In Florida? I don't think so." She glared at him.

"Oh."

She could barely contain the scoff that escaped her lips after his 'oh.'

How could they all just sit there, and talk about what had happened but not do anything about it? She couldn't stall her drive down to Florida any longer. She had to leave. Now.

"I need to go. Where's my car key?" She asked, standing up and looking around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby demanded.

"Florida." She said simply as she rushed around the house trying to find her keys.

_Where the hell are they? _

"No."

She froze and spun around and came face-to-face with Bobby who was staring her down, obviously daring her to disobey him, which she had every intention of doing.

"And why not?" She asked impatiently, glaring daggers.

"I'm not going to lose you too."

His anguished look was back, almost breaking her resolve to go to Florida. Almost.

She sighed and her eyes softened. "You won't. I'll be careful." She started walking around the living room now, looking more vigorously for her keys. "I just can't sit here doing nothing while my parents' killer is out there still getting away with it. I just won't."

_What the hell? Why can't I find them? _

She ended up in the book room, next to the stairs when it hit her. Her room.

_Wow. I really am a dumbass. _She thought to herself as she headed towards the stairs, not paying attention to the parade behind her.

"Viviane," Dean interrupted, "You should listen to your uncle. You could get hurt."

"No asked you, Dean." She said, ignoring his request and running up the stairs to get her keys and finally leave.

DEAN

He watched Viviane run up the stairs. He couldn't help but think of what he felt like when he lost his father just two years ago. It felt like someone had punched him in the chest.

"We're sorry, Bobby." He heard Sam say, snapping him out his painful recollection.

"How come you never told us you had other family? Especially family who were _hunters_? I thought it wasn't a family business with you." He asked, slightly hurt that Bobby didn't mention any of this to him or Sam. They were supposed to be family to him. Why didn't he tell them?

There was a loud crash – the sound of breaking glass. He saw Sam flinch and Bobby roll his eyes at the sound.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure it isn't anymore. My brother was into hunting apparently since before I was." Bobby explained.

"But how did he get into it?" Sam asked, curiosity obviously getting the better of him.

"Apparently my brother and his wife were good friends with your mother. They were helping John quite a bit to get that demon that killed Mary. But when they had Viviane they had to lay low for a while and do smaller hunts."

"And when were you planning to tell us this exactly?" Dean asked, furious beyond belief.

Bobby shrugged and went to sit back down. "I didn't think it was important. I figured if John never told you about them, then it wasn't a big deal. Why are you getting so worked up over this anyway?" He asked Dean.

He wasn't entirely sure. It would have been nice to know that their mother had other people looking to get revenge for her death other than him, Sam, and Dad.

"Bobby… are you okay?" Sam asked, causing Dean to focus more on the older hunter.

He looked like he'd been sucker punched. And it was at that moment that he realized Bobby had lost his brother. His brother. Did Sam look like that when Dean died six months ago? It made him realize that Bobby was going through what he and Sam and each gone through before.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. We'll get the son of a bitch." He said, trying to be as supportive as he was capable of.

Bobby shook his head. "No. _I'm _going to get the son of a bitch. And…" He looked from Dean to Sam and back to Dean again. "I would appreciate it if you two would stay here and look after Viviane while I'm gone."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "You want us to baby-sit?"

"Yeah, I have to go somewhere to see an old friend. I think he mentioned something like this happening a little while ago. He might have some information so I can kill this thing."

"Isn't it just like any other demon?" Sam inquired.

"Not according to Rufus. Apparently, this demon doesn't believe in staying inside Devil Trap's. Idjit almost got himself killed." He replied.

"The old friend's name is Rufus?" Dean asked, trying to hold back a snort. Bobby just glared at him in response.

"Viviane's had a hard enough life with huntin'. She don't need even more, so you two are gonna watch her while I get the SOB that killed our family." Bobby told them, daring them to object.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Sam asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You two should know all about it. Travellin' everywhere, not being able to have any friends or anyone to talk to besides her parents and me. I know you boys had the same thing but at least you had each other. Viviane didn't have anyone but herself. She puts on a brave face, but I know it affected her more than she likes to admit. She's like you two in that respect."

"We had the same thing, and we turned out fine." Dean insisted.

Bobby glared at him. "Oh, really? You're saying you two turned out all peachy and normal?"

Dean had to admit that he had him there.

"Well, she seems alright." Dean continued, feeling a little awkward. "I mean, she was talking about how much she hunted before and everything, and she obviously survived so she can handle herself, Bobby."

The older hunter snorted at him. "Please. We both know that's a load."

Dean nodded in defeat. "Yeah, alright. We'll watch her. But we aren't gonna baby her. I wanna see what she can actually do."

"She'll like that." Bobby agreed. "She was excited about you boys coming anyway, you guys bein' hunters and all. Just don't let her get hurt."

"We won't." Sam replied.

In the distance Dean heard a low rumbling – a car engine.

_Looks like she found her keys__, _Dean thought to himself wryly.

It was obvious that Sam and Bobby both heard it too, because they both whipped their heads in that direction.

Swearing like a sailor, Bobby rushed towards the door, Sam and Dean in tow, and they both got there just in time to see Viviane in a black '66 GTO, yelling out the window to Bobby, "I'll call you when I get there!"

"Damn you, Viviane! Get your ass back here!" Bobby yelled at her.

But she obviously didn't listen as her car got smaller and smaller and finally disappeared.

Dean gave a frustrated growl. "Guess that means we're going after her."

"Not right yet." Bobby said, glaring at the spot where Viviane's car was.

"What?" Sam asked surprised as Bobby stomped back into his house.

He and his brother exchanged looks before following.

"It'll take her at least a couple days to even reach Florida. We can use that time to get some information on the demon so we don't go heading into this thing blind." Bobby said.

"Why don't we just go after her and hold her or something while you get the information?" Sam asked, almost as bewildered as Dean was at Bobby seeming calm at his niece possibly heading _towards_ a demon.

"Well, she ain't gonna actually get to the demon right this minute, Dean. Yeah, I'm worried. I'm worried as hell, but going after her right now isn't the brightest idea." He insisted.

"She ain't stupid. If she sees you two followin' her right off, she'll find some way to lose you. Just wait a little while and then go after her, she's bound to leave a trail, she _is _an amateur. Just don't let her know you're following her. If she gets into trouble you make sure she's safe though. I don't want to lose any more family than I can help." He said, looking earnestly at the boys.

Sam nodded. "Don't worry, Bobby. We'll make sure she's safe."

"You'd better." He said, while making his way towards his truck. "I'll call you to let you know when I have anything." He called towards them before hopping into it and taking off.

That left Dean and Sam outside of the Singer home not really knowing exactly what to do, and both simultaneously deciding to just follow Viviane anyway.

**AN: I am so sorry for not posting anything in a while. I have had a lot of things in the way and I have just recently found the time. I promise I will get part two and three up soon. And they will have more to them. Just think of this as a sort of prequel to the beginning. I hope you all can be very patient with me while I finish this and my other Supernatural story, ****Expect the Unexpected. **** I will post the second part as soon as I get it typed out. It will be for a slightly more mature audience. Along with the last one as well. I have them all planned out I just need to type them. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And last but not least…READ AND REVIEW!**

**EDIT: So, this is the first chapter I've edited. It annoyed me as I was reading through it that the POV's changed in the middle of it, so I decided to stick with third person. **

**Hopefully, this has better explanations than what I had before. It was one of my first REAL stories and I like to think I've gotten better. **

**So, let me know what you think about this and is this story even worth saving? If I get reviews or comments on it then I will continue to edit this, but if no one likes it, I'll continue with my other stories instead. **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567~**


	2. Chapter 2

You know how every teenager has that 'life hates me' stage? And you know how they usually grow out of it? Well...I didn't. I still think life hates me, simply because of the fact it keeps throwing confusing and bitchy things at me constantly. Well, I guess that's the life of a hunter, huh?

I woke up in the shabby hotel room feeling really, really freakin' cold. I got up and went over to the heater. The thing was on and I was still freezing? Peachy.

"I _hate _motels." I muttered to myself as I turned it on full blast and strolled over to the edge of the bed that I left my bag at. I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Well...it could have been worse.

The bathroom was a standard bathroom, still shabby looking though. It only has a toilet that looked like it could use a good cleaning, a sink with rust and dust covering it, and a stand up shower that could barely fit me and I was only a size 12, not fat but not toothpick skinny like most of the girls are now either.

I peeled my clothes off shivering the entire time. I turned on the hot water with a little cold; I didn't want to burn myself. As I stepped in I looked around to try and find the body wash and shampoo. Unfortunately, the only thing there was a bar of soap. So I lathered it as much as I could with my hands and started scrubbing my hair.

My thoughts drifted to my uncle's guests. Sam and Dean. They seemed nice, and if my uncle trusted them enough to let them in his house and explain _family _affairs, which I'm still not too overly happy about, then I guess they were okay. Doesn't mean I trust them though. Although, Dean's nod...what was that for?

Rinsing my hair and lathering the bar of soap again to scrub my body as much as possible I thought about what I had to do to actually get here in the first place. Note to self; pay for the broken window. I had broken it to climb down to my car after I discovered my keys on my lamp desk. I snickered at the memory of Uncle Bobby yelling at me. Then I remembered again Dean's nod. Would that ever go away? Why do my thoughts keep turning to him?

After I was done scrubbing as much as I could with my hands, which probably isn't much, I rinsed and shut the water off.

I just stood there for a second, well, slightly more than a second but still... All I could think of was that nod. Don't ask me why, I don't even know. But I couldn't get it out of my head. Was it a do-it nod? Or an it's-okay nod? I have no clue. I was still thinking about it after I dried off and got dressed.

I finally got out of my trance to actually pay attention to my hair. What was I going to do with this mess? It was like the Amazon jungle. I decided maybe go with what would look good with my outfit today. It wasn't much but I was covered but I was still flexible enough that if I had to do any major working out (like killing demons) then my clothes wouldn't bother me.

I had faded blue jeans that did not have that 'fashionably worn' look. They were just worn. A black tank top that clung to my body enough so that I didn't just hang there but it wasn't skin tight either. I hate clothes that look they have been painted on someone. And sneakers that were thick enough to be called boots that I've had since, well, a while. (I have no clue how long I've had them.)

So, I decided to have my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a black hair tie and arranged my hair so that it was reasonably high enough so it would get in my way but it wasn't on top of my head either. I tied it tight so any jumping or running around would loosen it.

You ever had to shoot something that was right in front of you and you missed because your hair was in the way? Well, let me tell you, it sucks. I never went on another hunt without finding a way to keep my hair out of my face. Unfortunately, missing was not the only thing that taught me a lesson on that part. A fractured rib and broken arm was the result of the demon throwing me backwards into a very hard wall. Anyway, that is a story for another time.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom. As I threw them into my bag I looked at the heater. I frowned. It was almost full-blast and I was still cold. Well, the motel _was _old from what I saw and it didn't seem like a lot of people came here. I would be going soon anyway so there was no point in turning up the heat.

I looked around in my bag and found my sweatshirt. It was plain black and really big on me but warm and comfortable. I threw it on quickly so as to leave more quickly.

I grabbed my bag and key and walked out the door. I shut it and locked it. (I didn't want anyone breaking in because I was in a hurry) I threw the key on the desk although it almost slid off and hit the guy at the desk. I had to double check at that. It was the same guy that was at the desk last night. Does he get any sleep? Doubtful. He doesn't look like he has a life.

I hurried to the door and my hand was on the handle when I hear, "Um, miss?"

I turn around and it's Geeky Guy. "Yes?" I reply. I'm in a hurry here so hurry it up!

"You didn't pay last night so you need to pay before you leave." He said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Hmmm. Didn't realize he even wore glasses or the fact that I didn't pay last night. I was so tired I must have forgotten.

"Umm, yeah, hang on." I dropped my bag and started rummaging around it. I had bad feeling that I forgot to pack any money. Shit!

"Uhhh..." I look back up at him apologetically.

"Let me guess, you don't have the money with you?" He said sighing. Looks like this isn't the first time this has happened to him. Poor dude.

"Right." I said getting up off the floor.

"Well, it was only one night and only for a few hours so...I _guess _I could let you off. With one condition." He said.

I groaned. There was always a catch.

"You don't tell my boss. He'd fire me." He tilted his head a bit and smirked. You know, he was kinda cute. Get past the glasses and shabby clothes he's not that bad.

"Deal." I smile back at him. "Thank you." I turned to the door.

"No problem. And one more thing."

I wheeled around. "What?"

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want it to get around I let you off the hook. People might try it."

"My lips are sealed." And I turned around hoping this time I might make it _through _the door.

Sighing with relief I made it to my car. I opened the door and popped the trunk. I threw my bag in and slammed it down. That was the only way for it to close. The car wasn't exactly new. I walked by my door and opened it. Plopping myself down on my seat I slammed the door shut. I exhaled and I could see my breath. Shivering still I turned the car on and instantly turned the heat on. I popped my Metallica CD into my CD player and drove out of the parking lot onto the abandoned road.

I opened my glove box while lip synching to 'Enter Sandman' and pulled out the map in it. Spreading it out and trying at the same time to keep an eye on where the hell I was on the road. I needed to get to Florida quick and I still was a couple hundred miles away.

I pulled onto the interstate and drove as fast as I could. I had to get there fast and following the speed limit wouldn't let me do that. I just hope a cop doesn't show up. I don't want to have to get a ticket that would just make things worse.

I figured out that I would have to keep going the way I was going in order to get there the fastest. But I also knew I would have to make another stop at a motel before I go to Florida. I just need to decide when and where I was going to stop. And it was only one in the afternoon so I had plenty of time before it started getting dark and even more time before I would get too tired to drive.

I rolled down the window and stuck my left arm out of the car as I drove single handed. I was getting colder by the minute and the warm, summer air helped that. I turned my music up even louder so that the car rumbled. I smiled at the way this would look to my uncle. Carelessness. He would always tell me that he didn't like those punks who turned their music up so loud that they would ruin his hearing. He would also say that teenagers would bring the world to an end. And I have to say, I didn't believe him then, but I'm starting to believe it now.

************

It was now one thirty in the morning as I pulled into yet another one of the motels. All the other ones either were not open in the next towns or they had too many people. Either way I was tired and frustrated and emotional. And that was not helping me. When I need to sleep and don't get it, I get extremely irritable and no one really enjoys that. I don't really.

By the time I got to the desk with all my stuff I was dragging ass. My eyelids were almost completely closed complete with dark circles and bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I let my bag fall from my hand to the floor making a really loud sound. It probably woke some people up but I didn't care. I was really freakin' tired.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked crisply.

"Ummm, yeah, I need a room, please." I said wearily. I swore to myself that once I got into a room I would collapse on the bed and go to sleep no matter if I was still in my clothes when I did.

"How many?" She asked. Can you get any more idiotic?

"One." I say trying really hard not to roll my eyes. She did see only one person here, right?

"Okay, your room is number 11. And will you be paying in cash or with a credit card?" She said handing me my key complete with more on a key ring.

Shit.

"Can I pay you in the morning? And can you turn the heat up? I'm freezing. Do you like being a Popsicle?" I said trying to get her mind off the money issue I was having.

"Um, Ma'am? It's July...and we're in Kentucky...we don't put the heat on...If you want that you'll have to pay extra."

"Never mind." I grumbled as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "And can you tell me what the hell _these_ are for?" I asked.

"Oh. This goes to the door to get into your room," she pointed to the rusty key, "and this one goes to your safe where you would put your belongings." She said as she pointed to the newer looking one.

"Why would I need a safe if my room is locked?" I asked. As I felt my bag slip off of my shoulder and bang once again to the floor. We both winced.

"We've gotten a lot of complaints that someone has been getting into people's rooms and people don't want to risk their stuff so we put safes in to protect their things."

"Oh. Why haven't the police been notified?" This is just so stupid...

"They have. They just say they can't do anything because no harm was done to the room and nothing was stolen just teenagers pranking people." She sounded as if she didn't like my prying but she was going to deal now wasn't she?

"Okay then. Well, we'll talk about this more when I get some sleep. Will you be here tomorrow morning? Or I guess later this morning?" I said leaning across the desk in front of her so I don't fall over from exhaustion.

"No. Someone else will be though." She said as she tried not to let me notice about the fact that she was leaning away from me like she was either disgusted or scared.

"And will they be able to give me answers to my questions?" I say ignoring her. I wanted to know how the so called 'teenagers' pranked people and why they didn't steal anything.

"Should be able to." Again she sounded thoroughly annoyed with me.

"Okay, then. Night." I leaned back off the desk and bent over to pick my bag up off the floor _again _hoping it won't fall and practically staggered to my room. I fumbled with the keys several times and dropped them even more. I really wanted to lie down. I finally opened the door and let my self in. I closed the door locked it and stumbled over to my bed. I dropped my bag without even bothering to put it into the safe because I figured if they were only pranking people then my stuff should be fine. Although, even if they did steal it they wouldn't steal much.

I plopped myself down on the bed not changing into anything because I was just too tired, and pulled the brown sheet and comforter over my body and rested my head on a pillow that matched the covers. I hated brown. At least it wasn't covered in dust like the other motel was.

I needed sleep so bad I passed out immediately. My last thought before I did was that I would deal with the 'pranks' as soon as I got up. A long time from now...


	3. Chapter 3

I review this whole problem with wonder. How could I have not noticed? Now, knowing to the full extent of how evil the world of the supernatural can really be, I would have noticed the signs on both accounts. I guess teens just don't have that capacity.

"Shh! If you wake her up she'll kill us!" A faint voice whispered which disrupted the peace in the room.

Upon hearing this, my senses went on alert. I didn't however open my eyes and tried my damndest to keep my breathing even. Looks like the pranksters are here.

"C'mon, Sam! She's nineteen! What's she gonna do? Vaporize us with hormones?" Said the deeper voice of the two skeptically.

Sam? As in Sam Winchester? As in the guy my uncle had over his house three days ago? And sounds like Dean is with him too...but why?

I hear them walking towards me, nearing my bed. I try to contemplate whether or not to just jump up and demand why their in my motel room. But for some reason I think that's a bad idea. Like I should wait for something, I just didn't know what yet.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered violently.

"Checking to see if Bobby was right!" Dean whispered back.

I felt Dean's hand on my forehead. It was warm and I could feel the calluses on it as he pushed on my forehead. Then it was suddenly taken away. It felt cold where his hand had been, more so than before.

"She's cold alright. How the hell did the thing find her so fast?" Dean said.

I tried not to furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What thing? What were they trying to find out? What did my uncle think about it? Why wasn't he here with them? All of these questions popped into my head at the same time. I decided that if I just kept quiet I might find the answers. Although, I took back the thought concerning my uncle, if Bobby was here he would probably yell at me right here in my bed. And I really haven't gotten enough sleep to deal with that.

Still trying to act like I was still asleep, trying to keep my breathing in check, and also try to keep my body from moving a lot I strained my ears to try to hear what they were talking about.

"Now, what are you doing?" Sam asked Dean in not quite a whisper but still quiet.

"I'm calling Bobby. Maybe he has some more information on this thing. And I think we should let him know that his niece, his only family now, may be freezing to death so he needs to get his ass down here." He said as I froze (no pun intended) more so where I was.

Freezing to death? I didn't feel that cold. Maybe a little bit... but not that bad. Was this the same way my parents were like? Is the demon that killed them trying to kill me too? Why would it? I thought it was still in Florida. How could it have gotten me here?

"Let me do that. You get some more blankets for her; she'll need to keep warm." Sam said.

Dean must have agreed because in a couple seconds I felt a couple more pounds of blankets on me. I have to say...it was quite warm.

"And here...you can look more things up on this thing. Look for any demon that kills entire bloodlines by freezing them to death."

I sucked in a breath. So that would mean they intended on staying here. How was I supposed to act in the morning? I'm not exactly world's best actress...not by a long shot.

"Whatever." Dean said and I felt him on the edge of my bed where my hand was and I heard pages from a book turning. I could practically feel the heat radiating off him. I tried to keep myself from snuggling up to him, which might draw attention to the fact that I just might be awake, right?

"Yeah, Bobby? Yeah, we've got her...No, she doesn't know we're here; we made sure she was asleep before we came." Sam had apparently called my uncle. "Yeah, um, Bobby? You were right. Dean checked her and she's freezing. You got anything else on this thing?" I could hear him walking back in forth at the foot of the bed. His pacing was getting really annoying.

Heard a buzzing. "Well, maybe you shouldn't come down then...Well if this thing is going after the entire family and you two are the only hunters in it then you should stay away while Dean and I handle this."

More buzzing except it sounded more urgent. Looks like my uncle wasn't going to stay away from this. Damn old fool. Always in the middle of things.

I had to focus more on my breathing to remain calm as their conversation went on. I still had no idea how I was to get out of this.

"Yeah, I know, Bobby. Of course we won't. Yes. Either me or Dean will watch her at all times until you get here. Will this thing be near her? Oh, god..." Sam's voice was sounding wearier by the minute. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah, get here fast, then. I don't know if this thing is gonna want to come out or not and when it does I don't know how we are going to handle this. Just be careful, Bobby." And I heard a phone snap shut.

"What did he say?" Dean asked.

"He says the demon went after Viviane because she was the next hunter in the family that it could reach. If it does kill her it'll go after the next hunter in the family which is Bobby. It kills them from the inside and slowly freezes them to death. So they don't attract attention to the death, they try to make it look like it was a normal death. Although, we think it may be losing its touch because it killed her parents in Florida were hyperthermia is unheard of."

I felt another body on my bed but at my feet this time. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope. It's like this thing is new or something..." Dean said.

_Viviane. _My eyes snapped open. _Viviane. _The voice was sounding like it was teasing me.

_You're going die just like your parents. Your parents didn't even try to fight me off. Some hunters. _The voice scoffed at her.

"Go away." I whispered. The boys must have heard me because they whipped their heads around as soon as those two words came out of my mouth.

"Viviane?" Dean asked.

I started whimpering. The voice was getting louder and I knew immediately that it was all in my head. "Go away..." I said hoarsely.

"What?" Dean asked. He was clearly confused.

"Viviane. Bobby is on his way, okay?" Sam said his face contorted in worry.

"It's in my head." I say as my body convulsed because it was trying to keep warm. "It keeps on telling me things about my parents and other hunter it's killed before this." I look up at Dean and Sam, "I'm going to die aren't I?"

I knew I sounded like a little kid but I couldn't help it. I knew what it was doing to me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. The thing was inside of me freezing my body from the inside out. There was nothing I could do except wait to be frozen, like my parents.

"No." Dean said his face hardened. "You are not going to die. I'll be damned if I let that thing kill you, Viv. That son of a bitch is the only one going dying, you got that?"

A smile forced its way across my frozen face. I haven't known the Winchester boys for very long, and already they seem to be growing on me. Dean even gave me a nickname, which hasn't been used in years. I told Bobby to stop calling me that when I was twelve saying I was too old for nicknames. Now, nothing could have made me happier.

"Thanks, Dean."

He smiled slightly. "Anytime."

"Um, when is my uncle coming?" I ask looking directly at Sam. Unless I heard wrong my uncle was on his way. Although it took me two or three days to get here from his house, he would probably get here in one or two, knowing Bobby.

"So, you heard that, huh?" Dean said smirking.

"How long were you awake exactly?" Sam asked.

"About when you guys barged in here. I was surprised you didn't notice. You know, you guys being hunters and all." I teased.

Dean made a face of approval and looked at the blankets practically crushing me. "You warm enough?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Plenty warm enough, thank you. But I really need to get out of bed and move around. These blankets weigh a ton." I pushed myself upright on my elbows and apparently forgot Dean was on my bed because one minute he was there and the next he was on the floor with a yell and my legs were where he was sitting.

I look down at him from the bed hoping my face look as bad as I felt for kicking them off the bed. "Sorry."

"Sure, you are." Dean grunted as he pulled himself up.

Meanwhile Sam was having a laughing fit which had started to shake the entire bed. I would've laughed too but I was trying to convince Dean I was sorry and I didn't think laughing at him was a great way to convince him of that.

"I am!" I protested back.

"Uh-huh." He said skeptically.

"Ugh! You are such an ass, Dean Winchester." I claimed as I threw the blankets back and stepped out of bed. My body was freezing so I reached for my sweater on top of my bag. I pulled it on a felt a little better. I was still really cold though.

Dean saw me put the sweater and asked, "You still cold? That thing doesn't look like it's very warm."

"Yeah, but I am not walking around with a blanket wrapped around me, okay? And I am not going to back to bed so this will have to do." I stomp toward Sam who had perched a laptop on top of a desk that was to the right of where my bed was.

"Actually, I was asking so that if you were I was gonna give you my jacket, but if your gonna act like that then never mind." He grumbled as he leaned over Sam's

shoulder, looking at a website he had pulled up.

"Oh, well, fine." I pouted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I was just kidding. Here," he handed me his jacket after he shimmied it off, "take it. If Bobby knew I let you freeze he'd kill me."

I took the jacket without complaint and put it on hugging it closer around me as his scent swirled around me as well. I tried not to make it noticeable that I was practically sniffing his jacket, to no avail. Sam gave me a funny look out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. Dean didn't notice because of his intent look on the laptop screen.

"Don't tell me you're scared of my uncle?" I asked in disbelief. I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrows at him as he looked back at me.

He studied me for a moment. Taking in me clinging to his jacket like it was my lifeline and back up to my face. He raised his eyebrows at me and said, "Actually, yes. And, uh, you could stop huffing my jacket anytime now." He smirked at me and went back to the screen.

I blushed and saw Sam's side-smirk. Apparently, he **did **notice. Damn.

"I think I found something." Sam said which caught my direct attention and huddled next to Dean to get a good look at what Sam thought he found.

"Does that say what I think it says?" I say looking at it with surprise and fear.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sam said in a hard tone.

"Aw, shit." Dean swore as we all looked at the five words that seemed impossible to be.

A little ways down the site it had in big bold letters.

**VIVIANE SINGER: 3 DAYS 2 HOURS 45 MINUTES**

A/N: How did you guys think about that little cliffhanger? I know it seems like this story is going really fast but considering it has three parts to it not really. Anybody who has any things they think that I could do better that's what reviewing is for! Please, please, please use it to your advantage and tell me what I can perfect or at least do better. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little different from the last ones. I don't know why I started writing like this but before I knew it, it was too late to change anything, so this chapter is going to be in 3****rd**** person. It will be no longer in Viviane's POV in the first person. Just though I should let you guys know before you're all confused. And I have also gotten PM's from people asking what the beginning paragraph is. I can't tell you now but it will be revealed in the last chapter of the 3****rd**** part. Now on with the story! And I'm so sorry it took so long to post...I've been extremely busy. Hope you can forgive me!**

**~DarkAngelGrl22567~**

It's amazing how much someone changes once their life or a loved one's life is in danger. Once that happens then all reason is shot to hell. Nothing else matters except saving that life. And that's when feelings start to surface...

Viviane was sitting on the bed in the motel room with her head bent down so she was only looking at the ugly brown carpet below. She was clutching to Dean's jacket like it was her lifesaver. She hadn't moved from that spot since she saw her name and due date for expiration on the website.

Dean was pacing around the room driving both Sam and Viviane nuts. "Dean, sit down." Sam said still focusing on his laptop.

He didn't stop just went faster as he spoke. "How can you do that? How can you sit there and be so calm when we saw the exact time she is supposed die?!" He said furiously.

Sam turned in his chair to face Dean. "We have to stay calm if we are going to save her, Dean. Getting out of control and panicking is not going to stop this thing from killing her. We have to find out how this thing is here and our only shot is finding who made the website! So, just sit down and stay calm, I'll tell you once I have anything." Sam said as he spun back around focusing on his laptop once more.

"Well, c'mon, Sam! Look at her!" He gestured toward Viviane who still hadn't moved from her spot at the foot of the bed, bent over it. "She hasn't said a word or moved from the damn spot since she saw what that damn site said! Don't you think she might be going to into shock or somethin'?" He said. He was worried about her. She's Bobby's niece, the only family he had left and he would make damn sure that wouldn't change.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "You know she can probably hear you. It's not like she's in the other room or anything."

"Really? I don't think so, Sam, she acts like she's in a coma for Christ sake! So, no, I don't think she can hear us and even if she can maybe it'll snap some sense into her!" He shouted.

Dean normally wouldn't yell at his brother like that but time was running out. The site had already knocked down a day so now they only had two to find the webmaster and find out how they knew about the demon _and _Bobby still had to get there so someone could look after Viviane when the other two went after the thing. Yeah, it was safe to say he was losing his patience.

"Whatever, Dean. You're not the only one who wants to stop this thing, you know."

Dean sighed. Sam was right. Sam was friends with Bobby too and he wanted to get the son of a bitch just as much as he did. "I know, I know. But I just wish she would say something like, 'I'm scared.' Or something like that." He went over to look over Sam's shoulder as he said this.

"I can't." Viviane said quietly. Both boys spun around to look at her but she didn't face them. She just continued to stare at the floor as if she was waiting for something.

"If I do say that, then I'll be admitting that I'm going to die. And I'm not ready to say that yet. So, I just don't think about it, I was thinking about how Mom and Dad said that they'd be right back and I told them they wouldn't. Looks like I was right." Viviane said her voice all misty and faraway. She lifted her head slightly to stare at the wall in front of her.

"You are _not_ going to die, Viviane. We _will _stop this thing before it kills you, I promise." Dean said.

"I'm not so sure you can keep that promise, Dean." She replied.

"And why not? We can handle ourselves. We just have to wait until Bobby gets here to be able to do anything, because I'll be damned if your left here alone."

"I know you can handle yourself, Dean. I'm not stupid. And you should know that I can take care of myself, too. Just because I've accepted the inevitable doesn't mean I still won't fight this thing." She said moving her head to face him. Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to show him how tough she was.

Sam sighed. "It's not that we don't think you can take yourself, Viviane. It's just we'd feel a lot better if you had someone here to watch you. Someone has to keep you out of danger in case something else decides to come along too." He pointed out.

Her eyes widened. She never thought of that. And now that he had, it looked like the perfect plan. She would be weakened by this demon then another demon could come and finish her off. It wouldn't matter that she hasn't been on the job that long, so long as she was a hunter that would be all the other demon would want to know. It would kill her, maybe even because of the fact that she was close to a well known hunter who was connected to the notorious Winchester brothers. The demon would be foolish to pass up an opportunity to get at the Winchesters.

She sighed. "You're right; I know you're right I just don't like to admit weakness. You can thank my father and Bobby for that." She scoffed.

"That's Uncle Bobby to you." Dean pointed at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

She suddenly convulsed again. It seemed to her that she was having these fits more and more as her body tried to fight the cold with friction. Her toes and tips of her fingers were numb and her entire body hurt because she was so cold.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked her concerned.

"Yeah. Just another little fit." She said.

"Where's the heat in this place?" Dean asked as he spun around trying to look for some kind of switch.

"I already hade it turned up all that way as soon as I got here. It probably wouldn't help anything anyway. I'm freezing from the inside not the outside, Dean." She was rocking back and forth now in order to try to keep warm. It didn't help but she didn't know what else to do.

"You know body heat would probably help." Sam said expertly.

Dean turned to him, "What?"

"If someone was next to her their body heat would help warm her. It's just a thought though."

"And who is going to give her their body heat?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him pointedly.

Dean mouthed 'Me?!' Sam nodded.

"So, who's going to be my personal teddy bear?" Viviane teased, smiling at them. She obviously had not seen the communication scene going on between the two brothers.

"Apparently, me." Dean muttered. As he walked toward her and sat next to her, closer then he normally would.

"And you sound so enthusiastic about it too." She growled as she rolled her eyes, all teasing forgotten.

Dean just glared at her as Sam replied, "You know you actually have to be touching her completely, right? Otherwise it wouldn't work like it should."

Now it was Sam's turn to be glared at. Sam didn't seem to be wavered like Viviane was though. He just glared back just as smoldering.

"He doesn't have to..." Viviane offered.

"No, if you keeps you alive it's worth it." Dean said uncharacteristically. "Get under the covers."

"Okay." She said as she crawled her way across the bed and pulled the ton of blankets away and maneuvered herself underneath them and was surprised when Dean followed.

"What? I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything." He said when she gave him a surprised look.

That had her blushing at the very thought, "I didn't think that you were." She said sheepishly.

Her blush deepened when Dean pulled her close and heard him inhale.

"Now who's huffing?" She teased him whispering so that Sam couldn't hear.

She felt Dean's smirk into her back and mumbled something incoherent that she couldn't hear.

"What?" She asked him trying to look at him.

"Now we're even."

She felt him start to relax and she did too. She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to like Dean Winchester. As much as her uncle warned about her not to even glance at him with googly eyes because of his many bed-friends she couldn't ignore what was going on inside her. She was falling for Dean and she was falling hard.

"I hate this." She pouted.

"What?" Dean mumbled again.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Would it be okay if I went to sleep?"

"No. When you sleep your temperature goes down. So you can't. Sam, can you get her a coffee?"

"What do I look like? Your slave?" Sam muttered.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Dean shot up from the bed and Sam stood up and went to their duffle bag and grabbed a shot gun which Viviane guessed was full of rock salt.

Dean answered the door while Sam stood behind him ready to shoot if necessary. "Oh, Bobby. We thought you were someone else." Dean said.

"Nope. Just me." Came Bobby's hard voice from the door. He sounded as tired as she was but he also sounded more alert then she was.

"Bobby?" Viviane asked lifting her head to look at him.

He turned toward his niece and his mouth dropped and his eyes tightened.

"Viviane?" He asked walking toward her and sat down on the bed beside her. She looked like she was already dead.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled weakly. "How's life?"

He put his hand to her forehead and her cheek and flinched when he felt how cold she was. He turned to look at the boys, his eyes asking what happened to his niece even though he already knew.

"We're working on it, Bobby." Sam said when he saw the worry in Bobby's eyes. "We found something that might help us save her but it's hard to get all the information."

Bobby got immediately up to join Sam at the laptop. "What did you find?"

"This." Sam pointed to the countdown in the middle of the site.

"Oh, my god." He said as he looked at it. His eyes fixated on Viviane's countdown then his eyes scanned the others who where already done.

"The other victims I'm assuming?" He said.

"Yeah, we found, uh, your brother and sister-in-law's names on this, too, just before Viviane's." Sam answered awkwardly.

"How did it get there though?" Bobby asked him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out but the webmaster has found some way of preventing me from finding out who they really are."

"Yeah, well, we only have two days, Sammy, we need to know _now._" Dean said as he moved to rejoin Viviane under the covers.

"You don't think I know that, Dean? I've been looking at the thing for seventeen hours; I think I would know how much time she has left." He said turning towards his brother.

Bobby did too and straightened when he saw how his niece and Dean Winchester were situated. "What the hell?"

Sam saw this and said, "He's only doing that for body heat, Bobby. It was the only thing we could think of to keep her warm."

"_We_ thought?" He raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Well, I did, but still, we're trying to keep her alive and body heat is the best thing I could find for a good heat source seen as how the heat is cranked already and doesn't seem to be doing any good."

"Yeah, well, keep your hands to yourself, ya hear me?" Bobby said, pointing a finger at Dean.

"Hey, I have no intentions on bedding her if that's what you mean." Dean said. "I'm only doing it, like Sam said, because of the whole survival thing. Otherwise I would be helping you two figure things out."

Bobby glared at him but returned his attention towards the site to help Sam decipher some things.

Meanwhile, Viviane stiffened because of what Dean has said. She knew it was stupid but she couldn't help it. She liked Dean, but it seems she'll only be niece-of-a-good-friend's to him, which sucked.

Dean seemed to notice this and looked her, "Hey, you cold?"

"No." She said fiercely.

Her tone shocked him. "What's with the attitude?"

"_What_ attitude? I don't have an attitude." She said quickly.

"Yes...you do. What's wrong? You were perfectly fine before. What changed?" He asked her, thoroughly confused.

"Nevermind." She said through her teeth. She wasn't about to tell him that she was hurt because he had basically said to her uncle that she was nothing to him.

"Fine, be all mopey. See if I care." He snapped at her. He was clearly frustrated with her.

"You don't anyway so what does it matter?" She muttered too low for him to hear.

"What?" He asked her.

She growled in frustration and shot up and threw the covers aside.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Dean exclaimed, following her out of the bed.

"I can't just lay there and wait for that thing to freeze me to death like my parents and god knows who else! I have to do _something._"

"Viviane, get back in that bed right now." Bobby told her. His voice was low but the tone was menacing, almost as if saying 'If you don't I'll make you.'

"Why should I?! I can help you guys find out information. Three heads are better then two." She tried to persuade them.

"Nice try there, babe, but you might wanna listen to your uncle. Bobby gets scary sometimes." Dean added in from behind her.

She spun around the glare at him. "Don't you tell me what to do. I'm not a child you can push around, Dean. I'm a hunter just like you and you need to learn to accept that."

"Would you listen to yourself for just a minute! You're acting like a little kid but you say your not. If you're really a hunter, good hunters don't get themselves killed by letting their pride get in their way." He pointed out.

"Are you saying that my parents are stupid?!" She yelled at him.

"What? I never said a word about your parents!" He yelled back.

"You don't have to! I can tell what you're getting at! And no, I'm not going to let this kill me like my parents! But I have to be prepared if it does!"

"Hey!" Bobby yelled at them both causing them to glare at him. "Both of you calm the hell down! We're not going to get anywhere with you two screamin' at each other over nothin'! Now, pipe down and let Sam and I focus on this!"

They both immediately sobered from their past anger and started to look ashamed.

"Sorry, Bobby." Viviane apologized.

"That's _Uncle_ Bobby." He replied back showing that there was no harm done.

"Well, now that you guys settled that down, Dean and I need to pack up because I found where the webmaster is staying, or webmas_ters_ I should say." Sam said.

Dean instantly perked up upon hearing this and strode over to Sam. "Where?" He asked simply.

"About 3 hours away with the way you drive. 23 Amber Drive in Florida. If we leave now we can make it before her time runs out but we have to be really quick. They had apparently summoned the demon and have set it on the other victims, I don't know how the thing knew to go after Viviane, but we need to destroy the altar they used to summon it." He said quickly, hardly drawing breath.

"Like when Meg summoned the Deava?" Dean asked shocking everyone in the room that he actually remembered.

Sam nodded, "Exactly."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait here while you two risk your lives for me?" Viviane asked skeptically.

"Well, obviously not here, but your not coming with us when we go after them." Sam said.

"And why not?" She pressed.

"Because it's too dangerous." Sam sighed.

"Bullshit." She said.

"Would you stop being difficult? It's not like you're going to miss anything exciting or anything." Dean exclaimed.

"That's not the point, Dean, I don't want to wait somewhere wondering whether or not you guys are gonna get it before I'm froze or not."

"Can you guys discuss this in the Impala because her time is running out and we need to get there soon." Sam interrupted, gathering his laptop and their weapons together and stuffing them in their duffel bag.

"Yeah, Sam's right. Impala now, fight later." Bobby said doing the same thing that Sam was doing except with Viviane's things.

Viviane sighed. "You know, I'm not completely useless. I _can _carry my own things."

"Ya, well, you need to save your strength, so just get into the car." He told her.

She rolled her eyes in response to this but head out the door anyway.

They all clamored in the Impala with Dean driving, Bobby riding shotgun, and Viviane and Sam in the back. Viviane was leaning on Sam because she felt ready to pass out.

She thought she saw Dean glare at them in the rearview mirror but she decided that it wasn't aimed at them, seen as how he seemed like he always glaring lately.

Sam leaned his head down on hers and asked, "You feeling okay?"

She nodded but it seemed he didn't believe her because soon after she felt something heavy and warm cover her body, assuming they brought a blanket in with them. So, she snuggled further in the warmth and mumbled and quick thank you as she felt Dean pull out of the drive way and onto the road.

She could feel her body growing colder and weaker with every passing minute and hoped they made it in time. She wanted to be given the opportunity to eventually tell Dean everything. And she found herself wishing it was he who was holding her instead of Sam.

She felt herself smile at the thought. She really needed to get her head on straight. She was going to get herself killed if she didn't smarten up, and right now that was quite literal.


	5. Chapter 5

You know that feeling that you get when you can tell your time is almost up? Well, that's what I started to get right then. I had no idea how things would end up, whether or not I would live or die, and I decided right then that, if I did live, that I would make the most of the rest of my life. I wouldn't take anything for granted anymore. At least, that's what I told myself...

"Viviane! Wake up!"

Viviane Singer jerked awake and looked around to see Sam Winchester glaring at her.

"Honestly, I don't understand you at all. Dean tells you to stay awake and what do you do? Fall asleep!" He exasperated.

"Bite me." She growled, aggravated that he woke her up.

"Hey, you kids pipe down back there!" Bobby scolded.

She stuck her tongue out at Bobby where he couldn't see her and smiled when she caught Dean's smirk when he caught her.

"Okay, we've got about five more miles to go before we reach the hotel we're going to, so, you think you can last that long without falling asleep?" Dean asked her.

Smirking she remarked, "I think I can manage." She leaned away from Sam and sat up straight in her seat.

"The webmasters are Damien Matthews and Benjamin Smith. They apparently graduated from Florida University with a Masters Degree in Mythology, and just moved there about a year ago." Sam ranted as he scanned his laptop screen.

"How the hell do you know that?" Viviane asked in admiration.

Dean snorted. "It's what he does, get into peoples personal lives and other non-interesting stuff. In his world he's a god."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Jackasses!" Viviane yelled.

Sam and Bobby looked at her in shock and Dean cocked an eyebrow in the rearview mirror.

"What?" She asked innocently, "I felt left out."

Bobby gave an exasperated sigh and Dean smirked. She smiled back at him.

"Okay, were here. Let's get her situated before we go hunting." Dean said as he climbed out of the car.

Bobby and Sam quickly followed and Viviane threw the blanket off her before getting out herself.

"What do you mean 'Get her situated.'?" She did a bad impression of Dean's voice as she followed them into the motel.

"I mean, that we need to make sure the heat's up and you're warm before we go." Dean said.

"I don't need you to take care of me, Dean. I'm perfectly capable myself." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Dean sighed. "Still, I wanna make sure you're alright before I go after this thing."

Viviane looked at him in surprise. She knew he probably didn't mean the way she took it but she couldn't help it. Every smile or word he said to her made her think maybe it would work.

"Actually, Dean, I wanted to talk to you about that." Bobby imposed.

Dean spun around to look at him, "About what?"

"About who's staying with Viviane."

"You know, I am still here! I _can _hear you, I'm not deaf!" Viviane interrupted.

She growled in frustration when they continued their conversation.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"I want to get this thing, so either you or Sam will have to stay with her."

"Bobby," Dean complained, "Sam and I can handle this. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not sayin' you can't. I just need to be there when that thing dies and I need to teach those boys a lesson there not gonna soon forget," pledged Bobby.

"Fine, Sam will stay with Viviane." Dean sighed.

"What?!" Sam yelled.

Dean glared at him, "She needs _someone_ to look after her! She can't be alone, that's like handing her over on a silver platter!" He yelled at Sam.

"Well, why don't you stay with her?" Sam shot at him.

Dean just stood there looking like he was going retort but thought better of it. Sam crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Sam pressed.

Dean opened his mouth again and reclosed it.

"Actually, Sam, I prefer it that you stay with Viviane." Bobby proposed, taking a side glance at Dean.

He was clearly still thinking about Viviane and Dean earlier. The thought had Viviane aggravated but pleased too. So, Bobby must think something's going on. And that meant that there was still a chance.

Sam just pouted in response and mumbled, "Fine."

Dean made a wide smile and patted Sam on the back. "Its okay, Sammy, you won't be missing out on too much."

Viviane just shook her head. They were arguing about who would stay and watch her and none were all too willing. That made her feel like she was three years old and someone was worried she'd burn the house down or something.

"Thanks guys, you make me feel ever so much better now." She said.

They all looked at her as if just noticing she was there.

"What? Just noticing I'm not dead yet?" She mocked.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Not funny." He said coldly.

"And I'm not trying to be funny, Dean. I just don't think you guys realize my time could be up at any minute, so, I thought that you might want a reminder that I _am _still here." She replied back.

He just rolled his eyes at her. "C'mon, Bobby, let's get goin'"

Bobby followed Dean to the Impala and climbed into the front.

Viviane waved to them both and tried to look happy by smiling. Bobby waved back at her while Dean appeared to not have seen anything while he pulled out of the drive and sped off.

Viviane dropped her hand and her smile as soon as they were out of sight.

"C'mon, Viv, let's get you a room." Sam said grabbing her arm, practically dragging her into the motel.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming'" she said as she yanked her arm out of his grip.

Sam took one look at her and shook his head. "You're hopeless."

He then turned and proceeded to the counter where a woman about forty five or forty six was behind. She looked at him then at Viviane and back to Sam again.

Clearly she was making assumptions that almost had Viviane gagging in disgust. Did everyone in the world always have to make the _wrong_ assumptions?

Sam cleared his throat and said, "Room for two."

The woman behind the desk looked surprised for a minute then composed herself. She turned to the guest book in front of her and readied a pen.

"You're names?" She said as she looked at them both.

"Jared and Melissa Smith." He grunted.

She looked at him in shock. _Melissa?_ He gave her the name Melissa?! She didn't even _look _like a Melissa!

The woman scribbled down the names and bent down behind the counter. Standing back up she had pinched a key ring holding only one key between three fingers. "Here you go. You'll be in room nine. You paying with cash or credit card?" She asked Sam.

"Uhhh, cash, I think." Sam said.

Viviane looked at him with her eyebrows raised. What 'cash' did he have on him?

"Hang on, it's in my wallet." He said bending down for her bag.

The woman rolled her eyes and propped her head on her elbow waiting impatiently.

Sam shot up and hit the woman on the head with the butt of the gun he took out of Viviane's bag.

Oh, _that_ cash. "Sam! What the hell! You could've just told her that you can pay her in the morning and we bail! You didn't have to hit her! Jeez!" Viviane exclaimed.

He shrugged. "You could've said that _before_ I slugged her one you know."

She rolled her eyes in response. "I thought you would've known."

Sam snatched the keys off the desk and walked through a door and down a long hallway.

"Well, obviously I didn't. She'll live though; I didn't hit her _that_ hard...I think."

"You think?! Maybe we should go back to check on her." She bit her lip thinking about the possibility of a dead woman on their hands.

Heaving a sigh he said, "It's a very low possibility that she's dead. Believe me, I know what I'm doing, Viviane. I didn't kill her. I might have given a slight bump and probably a major headache when she wakes up, but nothing else. Calm down, sheesh, you'd think _you_ would be at fault if I did kill her."

She looked at the floor and almost bumped into Sam when he stopped in front of a door with the number 9 on it. Their room.

He unlocked it with the key in his hand and slowly opened the door. "Wait here." He whispered and cocked his gun and proceeded to enter the room with caution.

After a few minutes of Viviane almost having a heart attack he came back to the doorway. "What exactly did you expect to find in there?!" She said, her voice shooting up and cracking in some places.

He raised his eyebrows at her and replied, "I was checking for a demon. You never know, something could have been waiting in there for us. You have to be cautious."

"That's not the point!" She shrieked as she followed him in, "What if something _was_ waiting?! You could've just walked into a trap! And I wouldn't have known a thing about it! From now on if there is any checking out for demons or ghosts or anything else supernatural we _both_ check. Understand?" She ordered, glaring at him, daring him to object.

He locked the door behind them and spun around to look at her. "Your lips are blue. And your skin is turning purple, we can't fight. Not right now. Right now we need to get you warmed up and the heat on. So, sit down on one of those beds and get under the covers. You can yell at me later, when you're not dying." He rushed around the room looking for the thermostat while Viviane stood there.

It was now just hitting her that she was dying, and would be dead if Dean and her uncle didn't hurry up. She didn't want to die, she wanted to go around and hunt things like the rest of her family did.

The sudden impact of the fact that these things might possibly never happen hit her hard. It had her rooted to the spot, not able to move even if she wanted to. Come to think of it she _was_ colder than she was in the Impala.

She could, even now, feel her body temperature decreasing faster with every passing second. The numbness she had only in her fingers and toes now had moved further up her arms and legs. It was a wonder to her how she could even stand.

"There, heats blasted, that should help." Sam said turning around from the thermostat and glanced at the beds.

"Viviane?" He asked, bewildered. Apparently, he expected her to be in a bed by now. If she wasn't still in shock about her current state of on the brink of death, she would've laughed at his face.

He spun around the room looking for her when he stopped when he saw her in the exact same spot where he left her.

"Viviane, I thought I told you to get into a bed?" He said as he approached her. "You're shaking...are you okay?"

"Y-Yes." Came her shaky response.

He sighed and shook his head. "C'mon, let's get you into bed." He said as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, as if supporting her, and led her to one of the beds.

"Dean would kill me if he knew how badly I was taking care of you." He muttered as she settled down into the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"He's so protective of you, if you broke a nail I bet he'd freak out." He told her.

That one sentence had her smiling but it quickly dropped into a frown.

Dean probably thought of her as a sister, nothing more. She had to learn to live with that, and accept it.

That didn't mean that it didn't make her have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she had just gotten the biggest rejection of her life.

"What's wrong?" He asked, obviously noticing the quick mood change.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Liar, tell me." He pressed.

"It's just...well...I keep on taking things the wrong way with Dean. I just can't get it wrapped around my head that I'm just a little sister to him." She admitted.

To her surprise Sam started laughing. "What?"

"You think he thinks of you as a sister?!" He chuckled.

"Uhhh, doesn't he?" She asked. What if he thought of her as less?!

"No!"

She dropped her head and tried to keep the tears in. She knew it was stupid to cry over things like this but she couldn't help it. Her mother always did call her a drama queen. Now it's showing.

"Hey, hey! Head up, no crying!" Sam pleaded, desperately trying to lift her head up but she was determined to keep it down.

"I'm not crying." She protested. But her shaky voice gave her away and she knew it.

"You take things the wrong way a lot, you know that?" He chuckled.

She finally lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice sounding watery.

"He doesn't think of you a sister because he's trying very hard not to think of you as something more. He told me while you and Bobby were sleeping in the car that he doesn't want to put you in any more danger then you're already in." He explained.

Viviane thought about that, letting it sink in. So, Dean thought of her the same way she thought of him? Maybe not as strong but at least she knew she wasn't just a little sister to him.

She grinned at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Really."

"Okay, well, now I'm a _very _happy camper!" She exclaimed.

"Well, now that you know you need to listen to me or Dean will flay me alive. So lie down but don't go to sleep." He said standing up and moving over to his bed on the right side of hers.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him before turning on her left side and clutching the covers to her body.

As Viviane was just beginning to relax she heard a knock on the door.

"It's probably Dean and Bobby." Sam said as he jogged to the door.

"Hello, Sam. I believe you have a client of mine?" Said the voice at the door.

The next thing Viviane knew was Sam was being thrown from the door into the wall and was knocked out, and then she saw a man with black eyes above her smiling, raising his hand at her.

She screamed and threw up her arms to protect herself, and then her world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

When you first realize that someone you love loves you back, and then all hope of that love possibly going somewhere are dashed, you feel this emptiness in the pit of your stomach. You dodge death once to be with that love and then you have to do the same, expect this time...there may not be a happy ending. And that, I can verify, sucks.

Viviane moaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision hazy.

"Wh-Where am I?" She groaned.

She tried to move her arms, only to discover she couldn't. She heard the clanking of metal against metal and look up. Her arms were hung up by chains to the ceiling of the motel room.

She tried to yank herself free of the chains but to no avail.

"Dammit!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you're finally awake?" A deep voice said in the corner of the room.

She looked in the direction of the voice, and was greeted by a man with black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" She yelled at him.

He stepped out of the corner and towards her until he was an inch from her face. She stared back at him, glaring with as much fury as she possibly could.

"That isn't important. What you should worry about is whether or not you're going to get outta here alive." He said.

She scoffed at him. "Yeah, whatever, where's Sam?" She looked around the room, looking for him but didn't find him.

"Oh, Winchester? He's probably rotting in a dumpster right now. Poor kid hit his head a little hard when he got thrown into that wall. His blood's everywhere if you don't believe me." He stepped back to give her a better look at the room.

Her eyes widened when she saw the blood splatter on the wall. _Omigod! Sam! _She thought to herself.

"You bastard!"

"Oh, come now, Viviane. You hurt me." He mocked, putting on a hurt face.

Viviane could tell it was just for show. She knew demons don't have any remorse at all. When she got free she was going to kick his ass. _Scratch that_, she amended, _**if**__ I get free._

"Go to hell." She growled.

"Oh, been there, done that, baby. And what is it with you humans and telling us to go home? Is that how you treat all your guests?" He cocked a smile at her.

"Go blow, asshole." She replied.

The demon's smile got even wider. "Now, now, that's not very lady-like of you, is it? Someone needs to teach you some manners and who better than me?" He asked before backhanding her on her cheek.

The force of the blow sent her head whipping in the other direction and she felt blood trickling down and out of her nose and onto her lips.

She blew a piece of hair out of her face and whipped her head back around. "That all you got? That didn't even tickle." She smirked.

The demon frowned. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair causing her to cry out. "You know, you're awful rude, little girl. I could do things to you that would have you screaming in no time, but I'll let Lilith deal with that." He spoke calmly as if this were a normal conversation between friends.

"Lilith? What the hell does Lilith want with me? I thought she had it in for Dean and Sam?" Viviane was really confused now.

"Why do you people always jump to the Winchester's? You would think the world revolved around those two, when really they're just bugs about to be squashed underneath our shoes."

He looked at her for a minute, inspecting her it seemed, before beginning again, "Lilith doesn't want the Winchester's, at least not now, she's saving them for later. Right now, the one she wants the most, is you."

She sucked in air, "_Why_?"

"You don't know? Well, I can honestly say now that I'm surprised. I thought your parents would've told you, or your uncle, what you are, or more of _who _you are, but I guess even family has limits. Well, I could tell you, but I won't. No hard feelings, right?"

"How did you know?" She asked him.

The demon, for a second, looked surprised at this question and then asked, "Know what?"

"That I'm about to die." She said grinding her teeth together when he tightened the grip on her hair.

She wouldn't show anymore weakness then she could help.

To her surprise he started to laugh and let go of her hair, causing her head to fall down from the lack of support. She raised it again to see him in front of her.

"Oh, Viviane, Viviane. Do you _really_ want to know how I know?" He smirked at her.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked." She replied coldly.

"Because I'm the demon that is supposed to kill you. You know, 'Mr. Freeze'?"

"You?" She breathed.

The demon smiled and nodded.

"You killed my parents?!" She yelled.

"Uh-huh, and lots more than just them, baby. But I wasn't really after them, they came after me, I went after them. Not my fault they died. They were fair game." He told her.

Tears started to spring from the corners of her eyes.

"But what about those guys who had that website? Was that a lie?" She asked, her voice cracking in some places because of the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"Oh, no, those idiots are real. They just don't have as much control over me as they think they do. It's more like I give them the ideas, they take the bait and do whatever it is on the site that they do and I go after that person. You see, they aren't controlling me, I'm controlling them, to an extent."

"So, Dean and Bobby are just doing exactly what you want them to do?" She glared at him.

He tipped his head to one side and straightened again, "Yeah, pretty much. I honestly didn't think they would be stupid enough to go without you, but, then again, this _is_ Dean Winchester we're talking about; the only human to ever get out of hell alive, the angels' little bitch. You can't get much luckier than that, can you?"

Her eyes narrowed even more so that they were little more than slits.

"Oh, well, you'll be dead soon, so you won't have to worry about anything but pain right now." He said as he raised a dagger directly in front of his face to admire.

"This is going to be fun." He said as he lowered the knife into her right arm and Viviane couldn't help but scream.

Dean and Bobby

Dean pulled out of the driveway of the motel after dropping Sam and Viviane off. He ignored her wave and just concentrated on the road.

He couldn't get close to her. He just couldn't. She was just a kid for crying' out loud! She was barely legal! It just couldn't happen. _And _she was Bobby's niece so that alone made her off-limits.

"Dean?"

Bobby's voice made him jump out of his thoughts.

"You okay, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." He answered.

"Thinkin'? Since when do you 'think'?" He speculated.

Dean gave Bobby a side-glance before turning back to the road. "Very funny, Bobby."

"I wasn't tryin' to be funny. But, since you _were_ thinking, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothin'" He said roughly.

He knew that if Bobby knew he was trying to convince himself _not_ to go after his niece, all hell would break loose, literally. And Dean couldn't deal with another hell.

"Don't tell me it was nothing. I'm not stupid, Dean. What was bugging you?" Bobby pressed.

"I said it was nothing, Bobby, now drop it!" Dean roared.

The Impala's interior went deathly quiet. Nothing could be heard except for Dean's hard breathing after yelling at Bobby.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm just...stressed right now." Dean ran a hand through his hair as if to prove it.

"I know, boy, I know. I am, too. I want to get this thing just as much as you do. I wanna protect her, too." Bobby sighed.

"Yeah...wait, _what?!_" Dean shot Bobby a surprised look.

Bobby sighed again, "It's okay, Dean, I know. It's not like you two did a good job of hiding it anyway. Just let me say this one thing," Bobby turned his body around in his seat to look at Dean fully and pointed an index finger at him. "If you _ever_ hurt her, or let her get hurt again, you'll wish you'd never been born. Understood?"

Dean gulped and shook his head. "No, Bobby, because there won't be a chance to do any of that, there's nothing between us."

"That's probably not what Viviane thinks." Bobby proposed.

"Well, when we get back, I'll set her straight. She's just a kid to me, Bobby, just a friend of a friend, that's all." Dean gripped the steering wheel with both hands, turning his knuckles white in the process.

"Well, alright, then," Bobby nodded, "You better be nice about it. I mean it, if I even see _one _tear on her face, your ass is grass, you here me?"

"Yes, Bobby." Dean said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

He hated to admit it but, Bobby scares him just as much as Ellen does. Which is _a lot. _

"Now, you remember where Sam said these kids would be right?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah," Dean said glad that the conversation took a new turn, "we're about two blocks away now. We'll get there in about five minutes."

"Make it two." Bobby replied sternly.

"Two it is." Dean muttered and pushed the accelerator harder down while the Impala's engine got louder in response.

A little while later Dean spun into Damien Matthews' driveway while Bobby was holding onto a handle on the roof of the car for dear life.

"You know, Dean," started Bobby, "when I said 'make it two' I didn't say 'make it so we scrape death by its teeth!'"

Dean got out of the Impala with Bobby following him to the door before saying, "Well, you said make it two and I made it one and half. Make sure you think before you speak next time."

"Like you should be saying that to me, Dean Winchester. Mister, 'I'll do anything that walks on two legs and has female parts!'" Bobby mocked.

Dean raised his eyebrows at him before knocking on the door.

"Damien Matthews?" He yelled through the door.

They got no answer so Dean banged on the door with his fist.

"Anyone in there?" He yelled.

I'll take that as a 'no'." He muttered to himself before getting out a small thin piece of metal and proceeded to pick the lock. He was soon greeted by a click and opened the door.

Both men went into the house and found no one present.

"Looks like no one's here, Dean." Bobby concluded.

Dean look at him in mock surprised. "Gee, ya think!" And punched a wall.

"Hey, now! Don't go punching walls, Dean! We need to be calm and figure this thing out. Flipping out is not going to help anyone." Bobby said trying to talk some sense into him.

"Sam said they would be here! And they're not! Her time is running out and we don't even know where else to look!" He shouted.

"Calm down!" Bobby tried again.

"I can't calm down, Bobby. Not until I know those sons of bitches are dead!"

Bobby, having had enough of Dean's rants, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest wall and yelled at him like no tomorrow.

"Dean, you listen to me and you listen well! Viviane is my family and I don't want her to die anymore than you do! And I want those bastards to pay, too, but dammit, Dean, we are _not _going to kill them! They're still humans; we do not kill human beings!"

And just like earlier in the car all was silent except for Bobby's hard breathing this time. Dean's eyes had grown wide and he didn't make any move to remove Bobby's hands, nor did he make any comments to him.

Bobby let Dean go and said, "And I'm not apologizing for that."

Dean's eyes were still wide and he hadn't moved at all.

"Dean? Don't tell me I traumatized you?! You're a _hunter_ for Pete's sake! You don't _get_ scared!"

"No! Bobby, listen!" Dean said anxiously.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Shh!"

They both fell silent listening for whatever it was Dean heard.

A couple seconds later Bobby heard what Dean had. Low, quiet _chanting._ Coming from below them.

"Are they in the basement?" Bobby asked Dean.

Dean shrugged as he went for the basement door. "Could be."

He opened the door and the chanting got louder. And he and Bobby started down the stairs.

Dean raised and finger to his lips as a signal for Bobby to be quiet before taking a silver gun out of his belt and cocked it. He nodded to Bobby before running the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Don't move!" He yelled.

As he said that two men looking around twenty five spun around. Their eyes widened when they saw Dean and Bobby with guns pointed at them.

Dean started to move toward them but stopped when something hanging from the ceiling caught his eye.

"_**Sam**_?!"

A/N: I am so sorry that it seems to be taking me so long to update chapter for this story! I thank you all who have been so patient with me all this time!

And FYI I won't be including much on 'Supernatural's' recent events, as I already planned this trilogy out beforehand. I may be able to squeeze some of it in, but not all of it. I'm still trying to decide if any of the angles will play a part in it.

And to end this AN please review my story! I've been getting a lot of alerts on favorite author and story alert, but not much reviews and I love them the best! So please just take an extra minute or two to put some opinion on my story and how it's going so far. Reviews really give me more incentive to post faster. So, review, review, review!


	7. Chapter 7

When you have reached rock-bottom and people tell you, 'All you can do now, is go up' let me just straighten something out for those people who think they're telling the truth, they **lie. ** Right now, all I can think of doing is just staying down because that way, it won't hurt so much when I can't rise, when I can't pick myself up. Life sucks, and then you die. Boy, have they got that right.

**Viviane and 'Mr. Freeze' (****A/N: I'm sorry guys, I just had to include that little nickname he gave himself. **

Viviane let out a bloodcurdling scream that was, she felt like, the hundredth ever since he had started to have 'fun.'

After he was done tearing her a new face he had moved to her legs and arms and eventually her stomach, which he was now 'working on.'

The demon was now in her face and smiling at her, dangling the knife in his hand in front of her face. "Come now, Viviane, don't tell me you're tired already? I was just getting started on the good stuff."

She raised her head painfully and felt the blood drip off her face and onto the already red carpet. Huffing out a couple breaths she glared at him before responding, "You-can go-_fuck yourself_!"

He smirked even more at her and gripped her face in his free hand. "Sorry, but I don't roll that way. Maybe you could do it for me?"

She jerked herself free from his grip and continued to glare at him. "I'd rather not. You're not my type." She hissed at him.

The demon threw his head back and laughed. "Right. You prefer men with the last name, _Winchester,_right?"

Her eyes widened in shock. How could he have known?

He laughed at her reaction. "Surprised I knew? You really shouldn't be. I _was_in your head for quite a bit. I wanted something more....dramatic you could say. I thought it would be fun to see whether I could make you believe you'd gone insane, like I did all those other hunters. Obviously, that didn't work so we had to make a different approach with you."

She was so shocked at what she was hearing she couldn't think fast enough to respond. Her mouth hung open and her eyes getting wider by every sentence he spoke. It all made sense now...

"You sick bastard!" She spat at him.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." He teased.

"When I get free I am going to exorcise your ass all the way back where you came from." She promised.

He shook his head in mock disbelief. "When are you hunters going to get new lines? It's like you all discussed what to say and when. No one has any creativity these days."

He moved in closer and she reacted by moving as far back as the chains would let her.

"Now, where were we?" He breathed.

She saw the knife being raised and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was about to come.

She wondered if she was going to get out of this alive. And she deduced...probably not.

**Dean and Bobby**

"Sam?!"

Dean stared in horror at his brother's bloody form.

He was strung up to the ceiling like an animal for slaughter. His clothes and hair were covered in blood and there was a tiny red stain on the floor beneath his feet. He wasn't moving.

"Sammy!" He yelled as his ran towards his brother's limp form and tried to take him down from the ceiling.

He almost gagged when he saw how his brother was being hung up. His wrists were impaled with hooks and tied to the top of the hooks was a thick rope hanging from another hook on the ceiling.

It sickened him to see his brother looking so much like himself when he was in hell.

"Bobby! Help me get him down!" He ordered.

It took Bobby a minute or so to realize he was being spoken to because of the fact that he was still looking at Sam with his mouth hung open in an 'O' of terror. He shook his head and hurried over to the two brothers and reached up to pull Sam free.

"Damn hook won't budge, Dean! We're gonna have to pull Sam out of those hooks!" He urged.

"Then do it! I'll hold him up; you get those damn hooks out of him!" He said as he moved himself to face his brothers back to catch him when Sam was no longer being held up by the hooks.

Within minutes they had Sam free and had his wrists bound by both sleeves of Bobby's shirt. (He had torn them off)

"Sammy?" Dean asked Sam's limp body which was now leaning against the stone wall of the basement.

Bobby stood up and spun around to face the two men that were, currently, cowering in a corner of the room.

"You two!" Bobby roared.

One screamed like a girl and tried to run up the stairs while the other's eyes got round as saucers but didn't budge. (Apparently, this one is the smart one.)

Bobby bolted after the one that was headed out the door.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Bobby caught the man by the tail of his shirt and threw him down the stairs.

The man tumbled all the way down and when he got up he instantly fell to his knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to! We just did as we were told! I'm sorry!" He sobbed.

Bobby looked at the man in disgust. "Didn't mean to? That demon you used to _kill_people has to be summoned, jackass! You knew _exactly_ what you were doing."

His answer was just more wailing and crumpled to ground.

"Wait....so it worked?"

Bobby spun around and Dean looked up from his brother.

"Did it really work?! I mean, did we really kill all those people?!" The other man who had stayed in his spot was now standing a looking at Bobby with a sparkle in his eye.

Bobby was shocked. This boy was actually _excited_ about killing those people.

"Ben? What the hell are you talking about! I thought you said we only had to kill him," He gestured to Sam, "and that was it?!"

Ben cackled. "Are you serious?! He was just one of the many we were to have supposedly killed! There was supposed to be about ten!"

"What in the world?" Bobby breathed to himself. He looked over at Dean with wide eyes. Dean just shrugged and returned his attention back to Sam who started to show signs of consciousness.

"Sammy?" Dean said worriedly.

"Dean?" Sam asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me, Bobby's here, too." He assured him.

Then almost as if he was being shot at, Sam bolted straight up and looked anxiously around.

Dean's body followed Sam's as Sam got up and furiously looked around for something.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

Sam eventually stopped running around the basement and made both of his hands into tight fists and ground his teeth together. "Dammit." He said through clenched teeth.

Dean yelled at Sam. "Sam! What the hell is going on?!"

"He's got her!" Sam yelled back. And whirled around the face the two boys that Bobby was questioning earlier.

He sped walked over to the one who was yelling at Ben. When he reached him the boy was already cowering beneath him which made Sam twist his face in disgust. The boy had no backbone.

He grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up to eye level with him.

"Where are they?!" He hollered.

"Sam! Calm the hell down! Who's got who?" Dean asked urgently.

"I won't calm down. He's got her, Dean, and she could be dead by now so we need to know where they are now."

"Well, you're not gonna get anything out of them if you kill them first, so, just let him go and we can talk this out. Now, who are you talking about?" Dean explained and for once was making sense.

Sam chuckled darkly. "You're going to rethink that." He put the guy down and turned to Dean with a weary and expecting look on his face. "A demon has Viviane."

Dean's eyes got wide and before he knew it he was marching over to Ben and slamming him into the wall behind him. "Where is it taking her?!"

Ben just looked boggled and wasn't smiling anymore. "I-I don't know! He just said that he would give us someone we needed to bleed so we could keep in touch with him."

Dean inched closer to him and lowered his voice dangerously. "Where are they."

The other one spoke up. "Probably still where he got them in the first place. He doesn't like to move around."

Bobby looked at him. "Are you sure?" Both Winchesters could tell he was more worried about Viviane than both of them.

He nodded. "Positive."

"Alright," Dean started, "Bobby help Sam to the car. Let's go."

Bobby grabbed Sam by the arm and led him to the backseat of the Impala while Dean got into the drivers' seat.

"Alright, Sam, do you know what the demon wants with her?" Dean asked hurriedly as he sped down the road. Even though the motel was only two blocks away it seemed forever for Dean.

"No. As soon as he showed himself he flung me against the wall I guess and I blacked out."

"Damn." Dean muttered.

"She'll be alright," Bobby tried to convince them, "Viv's tough. She'll be fine."

Both boys hoped Bobby was right.

After what seemed like had been hours had really only been a few minutes they arrived at the motel and all three shot out of the car, grabbed some materials, and ran to the room.

They swung open the door with Dean holding a jug of holy water, Bobby holding a gun, and Sam holding a knife.

"Viviane!" Dean yelled, trying to get her attention.

"Dean?" Came Viviane's faint response.

She was strung up just like same except there were no hooks just the rope tied around her wrists to hold her up. But the blood they saw made up for the absent hooks. They couldn't see her face because she was hanging with her back to them but the demon stepped out from in front of her to see who had barged in on his torture fest.

"Ahh, Uncle Bobby and the Winchester's coming to Viviane's rescue. How cute."

Bobby raised the gun. "Step away from my niece you bastard."

"Uhhh, that's not the Colt, Singer, therefore you can't kill me with that dinky thing, only my meat suit."

"No, you're right," Bobby pulled the trigger causing the demon to fall backward, "Doesn't mean I still won't do it."

Dean rushed over and doused the demon with holy water while Bobby quoted an exorcism to send him back to hell.

While they were doing that Sam rushed over to Viviane and cut her loose and caught her before she fell to the floor. He lifted her onto the bed before inspecting her wounds.

She has cuts all over her face, stomach, arms and legs. It seems the demon didn't leave an inch of skin untouched.

"Viviane? Can you sit up?" Sam asked gently.

She tried but fell back down. "Nope, not yet anyway." She said trying to lighten the mood. "What happened to you? Looks like you lost a fight with Freddy Krueger.

"Same could be said for you."

She smirked. "Touché'"

She winced when the demon screamed after its third splash of holy water from Dean.

"Remember what I said, Viviane, and who you really are." He smirked at her from the floor which earned him an extra splash from Dean again.

"Shut up! Don't talk to her! Don't even look at her!" Dean roared at him.

The demon screamed longer and louder this time when Bobby finished the exorcism and sent the demon back to hell.

Bobby checks the guy's pulse and shakes his head. "Nothin'."

He then gets up, and Dean as well, to Viviane who was still on the bed breathing heavily.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, look, I'm not dead and the deadline is up. I'm not even cold anymore." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Bobby just shook his head in disbelief. "You never change do you? Just like your parents, blowing everything off like it's nothin'."

"She needs a hospital, Bobby. She's covered in blood and cuts and who knows what else he did to her." Sam said.

Viviane shot up, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. "No! I hate hospitals! They ask too much questions. Just patch me up and that should do it."

"Viviane, you're going! You could have infections that we can't deal with!" Dean said.

"Oh, stuff it, Dean. You guys get shot and still don't go to the hospital. So, don't spout bullshit. We'll just get in your car and go back to my uncle's place. And one of you can patch me up on the way. Oh, and what are we gonna do about my car? Which is still in Kentucky I might add?"

Bobby sighed. "We'll ride over there and Sam can patch you up and I can follow you guys in your car, alright?" Bobby glared at Dean as if saying, 'You better agree.'

"Whatever, but, if you get blood or alcohol on my baby, you die, alright." He pointed directly at her.

"Wouldn't dream of messing a car like that up just because I may bleed to death, Dean. Don't you worry."

"You two fight like an old married couple." Sam complained.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Don't even start, you two. Now let's go." Bobby scolded.

Sam helped Viviane into the car and while Bobby and Dean got into their seats.

Viviane hissed in pain when he dabbed the rubbing alcohol onto her face lacerations.

"Sorry, but we have to make sure you don't get an infection." Sam apologized.

"It's okay; it's actually not that bad in comparison."

The Impala got deathly quiet when all three men grasped what she meant by 'in comparison'.

"So, Viviane, what did the demon mean by 'remember who you really are'?" Dean asked to change the subject.

"Uhhh, I don't really know, he probably was just trying to catch us off guard so he could get away." Her eyes shifted so she was looking at the leather seat instead of Dean.

They knew she was lying but couldn't figure out why. What did the demon say to her? Who was she supposed to be?

Dean looked at Bobby who shrugged in response. He didn't know either.

He gripped the steering wheel that much tighter when she let out a cry when Sam moved to her stomach with the rubbing alcohol. If that bastard ever got out of hell Dean would make sure he never hurt her again.

A/N: I'm so sorry guys that it's taken me so long to update this. I've had finals and I will be gong to court in a couple days so it might be a while before I post the last chapter. Yes, I said last chapter. The next chapter I post will the last chapter of LINSTBTL part 1 then part 2 will be posted soon after I hope. Hope you liked it! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Have you ever been rejected but you just can't wrap your mind around it? Ever embarrassed yourself because you didn't just take the rejection? Doesn't it just suck? Well, I can answer all of these questions with a simple, "Yes." I hate this.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked Viviane for the hundredth time.

They were at Bobby's house with Viviane on the couch applying more pressure to her stomach wounds, Bobby crouched in front of her with a worried look on his face, Dean on the opposite side of the couch and holding his face in one hand, and Sam standing between them all looking from his brother to Viviane to Bobby and back again trying to figure out what to do next.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Bobby. Calm down. Sam patched me up nice and tight so you won't have to worry about my wounds opening up again." She looked up at Sam. "By the way, thank you for that."

He smiled down at her. "Don't mention it."

Viviane looked at Dean who was now fiddling with his car keys.

"Hey," She playfully threw a pillow at him to get his attention.

He looked at her with a depressed expression that caught almost caught her off guard, she forced herself to stay put and not go over there and give him the biggest hug her wounds would allow. But she composed herself.

"Why so quiet? We got the bad guy...well, you guys did. I'm okay, no harm done. So stop acting all mopey." She said trying vainly to cheer the older Winchester up.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby pleadingly.

"Ummm, Sam! My panic room is a little low on supplies. Could you help me stock it back up?" Bobby asked Sam suspiciously.

"What? But I thought you restocked it last night. You wouldn't need to restock that thing for _months_." Sam rambled. He stopped talking when Bobby gave him a death glare.

"I forgot something. C'mon!" Bobby grabbed Sam by the arm and led him away.

Viviane watched the whole thing transpire with a surprised and rising suspicion. "Well, that was weird." She said turning back to Dean who had his eyes closed in relief.

She watched him take a deep breath before speaking.

"Viviane, look, this is going to be awkward so say but I think everything needs to be out in the open." He started.

Her brow furrowed in confusion but let him continue.

"I don't know what you think is going on between you and me but there's nothing." As he went on her heart felt like someone has reached in and was squeezing it letting it bleed all over and didn't care about the mess left behind, "You are Bobby's niece who is a friend. You're a friend-of-a-friend, that's it, that's all there is, right?"

At first she couldn't speak. She opened her mouth multiple times but nothing would come out. She couldn't bring it upon herself to say something.

Finally she opened her mouth to say, "How can you-I mean, what are you-what are you saying." She tripped over the words which were continuously flowing out of her mouth. She found that once she started she couldn't stop.

He must have gotten tired of it because he put three fingers on her mouth to silence her.

"There's nothing there. End of story." He told her, voice and eyes just as cold as she felt when she was being frozen to death by the demon.

She clenched her fists and jaw. She had to stop herself from growling in frustration.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked when he removed his hand and looked at him with angry and hurt eyes.

"Because. It would never work." He replied.

"How do you know that?! You never tried to! Why give up when we haven't even tried!" She cried. She knew that her uncle and Sam could probably hear what was going on but she didn't care. She didn't understand how he could sit there and claim nothing was going on when clearly there was a chance.

He stood up in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Because there's nothing to try for! Don't you get it? There's nothing there!" He waved his hands around madly as if to emphasize the point.

She stood up as well and closed the space around them. "Liar!" She hissed.

He looked at her, his eyes both exhausted and frustrated. She could see this was wearing him out just as much as she but she had to try.

There was still a chance and she wasn't known to back down from anything. So she wouldn't start now.

There was still something she could do to convince him. And she'll be damned if she let this chance slip away.

So, taking a deep breath, and mustered up the courage she needed, she grabbed his face with both hands and mashed their lips together.

She felt him tense up but it didn't take long for him to respond. Pretty soon she felt pressure on her lips as his moved with hers and felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her impossibly close against his body.

Victory made her bold as she shoved her tongue into his waiting mouth. She found it harder to breathe when their tongues battled for dominance.

Then, something happened that she hadn't anticipated. He shoved her away. She listened to their labored breathing as she tried to figure out why he pushed her away.

"This-can't-happen. It just-can't." He said as he walked away and out of the room, leaving her standing there.

She quickly followed him and was going to push the matter except her uncle and Sam were right there and she didn't want and audience that included her uncle.

"C'mon, Sam, let's get goin'." Dean said huskily.

And she watched him walk out the door and possibly out of her life forever.

"Bye, Viviane. Bye, Bobby. Call us sometime." Sam said as he moved to follow his brother out the door.

"Yeah," was all she could say. She was shocked, hurt, and angry all rolled into one. She had to fight tears that were threatening to overcome her.

She didn't see Sam leave but she heard the door close behind him. It was all she could take not to run out there and yank Dean out of the Impala and force him to explain, but she couldn't, she couldn't move. She was frozen to that spot and wasn't going to move anytime soon. It took her awhile to register that Bobby was talking to her.

"Hey! Viviane! Earth to Viviane!" He exclaimed waving a hand in front of her face.

"Wah?" She said groggily as if she had just woken up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

They both knew he didn't mean physically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just miss them." She lied.

"Yeah, me too. But they'll come back, they always do." He said.

That thought didn't comfort her. Sure, they would come back, when she was gone. So it didn't really matter to her.

"Right." She muttered as she spun around and walked, as fast as was normal so as not to alert Bobby that something _was _wrong, to the stairs leading to her room.

Once she was there she collapsed on the bed and let her feelings take her over.

The tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks and onto the bedding. Her body shook painfully from the sobs that threatened to reopen the wounds on her stomach.

She didn't care if it did. Let them. She'd be glad, and then this would all be over.

It seemed like she didn't care about a lot of things. But that would change. She would care about something. And that something would make sure she would think less and less about Dean Winchester and more about keeping herself alive.

Hunting.

WITH DEAN AND SAM IN THE IMPALA

Once Sam had gotten into the Impala Dean made a point to get as far away from Bobby's as soon as possible. And Sam had a hunch he knew why.

Clearly things hadn't gone too well.

"So, what happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked not tearing his eyes off the road.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." He said skeptically.

"Obviously not, Sam!"

"With Viviane?" Sam noticed that as soon as he said her name Dean focused that much more on the road and saw his jaw clench and watched as his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

"What about her?" Dean said through his teeth.

"What did you guys talk about for so long?"

"I just told her the truth."

"And that would be?" Sam drifted off suggestively.

"That nothing could go on between us." He said.

"Why?!" He turned to his brother in shock. It didn't take a blind person to realize that something was going on between them.

"Because it's true."

Sam shook his head in disgust. "You're such a rotten liar."

When Dean didn't say anything Sam asked, "Why didn't you go for her? It's obvious something's there." He said almost parroting his thoughts.

Dean didn't answer at first. He sighed and relaxed his body.

"Because I don't want any other person I care about in danger. It just had to be this way."

"You love her, don't you?" Sam asked.

He knew something was going on but the way Dean was acting made him think maybe, just maybe, Dean had found someone.

He looked at Dean expectantly and the response he got was ACDC blasting through the speakers in the Impala.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He muttered.

A/N: I'm so sorry this was such a short chapter and crappy ending. I wanted to get this posted before I went away for five days so hopefully you guys don't feel it was rushed. I'm hoping you liked it enough to at least give me a review for the last chapter of LINSTBTL Part 1. Let me know how you feel about the whole story and what I could improve and what you guys like. I may take a break on posting the second part of this series because of the fact that I haven't gotten many reviews and I think I may work on other things for a while. It's up to you guys.

~DarkAngelGrl22567


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, guys, hi. It's me. **

**I've been reading through a lot of my old stuff and I have decided to re-write/edit a great portion of this trilogy. **

**I've read it and I can find some potential for this to become an awesome series, but I didn't know enough about writing to do this when I had first thought the plot up. **

**There are several things I want to change and correct. Like making the characters less out of character and my OC's more of their own and not just plot devices. I was rushing through to get to my favorite parts in the story to even worry about giving you guys a good foundation. **

**So, I'm gonna make it my next project to edit and re-write everything throughout this story. **

**And I would also appreciate any ideas anyone might have. I want to hear every single thought you guys have on this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Thank you for your patience everyone. But please be patient a little more. **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


End file.
